makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic vs. Street Fighter/Movelist (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Here's the movelist of Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic Specials *Spindash - Sonic curls into a ball and dashes forwards at high speed. Holding the button will cause to charge his speed and range even further and deals more damage. *Homing Attack - Sonic homes on the opponent in a mid-air spin attack. It can be only used in mid-air. *Light Dash - Sonic shouts "Go!" and shoots forwards at high speed. While charging the attack, Sonic will flash yellow, and after he is done charging the attack, he'll release it. *Whirlwind - Sonic peforms a spinning kick, in which creates a tornado. Any opponent get caught by the tornado will be send away from him. Super Combo *Super Windmill - Sonic runs up in front of the opposing enemies and does a Spin Charge. Sonic then enters a Spin Dash and starts circling around the opponent, in which creates a large tornado that deals multiple hits. *Axle Spin Kick - Sonics peforms an upward, multi-hitting helicopter kick. Chaos Combo *Super Sonic Smash - Sonic uses the Chaos Emerald to transform into Super Sonic. During this state, he is much faster, stronger, and invincible for a short period of time. Tails Specials *Electron Cannon - Tails whips out his arm cannon from Sonic Battle and fires a shot straight forward. If used in midair, it shoots diagonally. *Spindash - Tails curls into a ball and dashes forwards at high speed. Unlike Sonic's, it cannont be held. *Whirlwind - Tails spins around, emitting a small tornado around him that propels him upwards. *Dummy Ring Bomb - Tails throws a batch of explosive Dummy Rings at the opponent, inflicting damage. Super Combo *Power Cannon - Tails fires a strong variant of Electron Cannon. *Rapid Tails Attack - Tails peforms a 360° spin while lashing out with his twin tails to damage the opponent. Chaos Combo *Tornado 2 - Tails jumps into the Tornado biplane and his perspective changes similar to that of a shooter game. During the transformation, you can shoot rapid-fire bullets or bombs. Amy Rose Specials *Spin Hammer Attack - Amy stays in one spot and begins twirling around with her Piko Piko Hammer outstretched at high speeds, like a spinning top, allowing her to destroy any enemies that enter her attack radius. While whirling, Amy's Piko Piko Hammer leaves a trail of pink hearts and afterimages. *Hammer Jump - Amy pulls out her Piko Piko Hammer and smacks it into the ground. The force from the smash will then catapult Amy high into the air, allowing her to jump much higher than what she or any other character in the series can reach with a normal jump. When performing the hammer Jump, the Piko Piko Hammer leaves a trail of pink hearts. *Propeller Hammer - Amy pulls out her Piko Piko Hammer and begins swirling around with it in a manner similar to a propeller. Only used in mid-air. *Hammer Attack - Amy does a downward swing with her Hammer. Super Combo *Big Hammer Attack - Amy pulls out an oversized and massive version of Piko Piko Hammer and whacks the opponents in front of her with extreme force. In fact, the sheer force from the Big Hammer Attack's impact is so strong that it creates small tremors and allows Amy to break the metal barriers that appear throughout the ground. *Blow Kiss - Amy walks up in front of her opponent, if connects, she blows a kiss, which stuns an opponent for a long period of time. Chaos Combo *Rose Typhoon - Amy grabs her Piko Piko Hammer and jumps into the air while twirling her whole body around vertically. She then brings her hammer down while somersaulting and hits the ground with it. This briefly creates a small pink column before forming a pink dome of energy that expands until it envelops the entire battle field before finally dispatching. Knuckles Specials *Spiral Upper - Knuckles shoots himself directly high into the air while spinning around. He then delivers a direct uppercut to whatever oppontn that might be above him. *Screwdriver - Knuckles does a forward dash through mid-air, similar to a dive, where he keeps his fists out in front of him and spins his entire body horizontally around himself rapidly, turning himself into a flamming drilling projectile. *Rock Free Fall - Knuckles pulls a huge boulder from the ground and throws it forwards. *Spindash - Knuckles curls into a ball and dashes forwards at high speed. Very slow to charge, but deals more damage. Super Combo *Meteor Crush - Knuckles jump upwards and grabs a meteor before throwing into the ground. *Quake Punch - Knuckles punches the ground, unleashing tremors on the opponents. This attack is unblockable. Chaos Combo *Volcanic Dunk - Knuckles punches into the ground, creating a powerful volcanic eruption for a few seconds which makes fireballs spew out from the ground. Blaze Specials *Axel Jump - Blaze turns into a burning tornado that can attack her opponents. *Axel Tornado - Blaze sends herself into the air in a manner similar to an axel jump. Once in midair, Blaze unleashes a burst of fire under her feet with her pyrokinetic abilities, while twirling around horizontally, allowing her to launch herself higher into the air and reach higher altitudes at different speeds. Also, during her ascent, Blaze uses her pyrokinesis to emit fire, enabling her to deal damage to opponent. *Burst Dash - Blaze charges up fire at her feet to send her off as a fiery tornado at high speed. It is Blaze's version of Sonic the Hedgehog's famous Spin Dash and Spin Attack techniques, unlike Sonic's, it can be peformed in midair. *Fire Claw - Blaze locks onto her opponents and attacks them with a quick strike. Can alls being used on the ground, unlike Sonic's. Super Combo *Fire Boost - Blaze uses her pyrokinesis to envelop herself in a large fireball and launch herself forward at increased speed as a highly destructive projectile, without virtually any acceleration delay. *Axel Triple Upper - Blaze peforms three Axel Tornados in a row. Chaos Combo *Burning Blaze - Blaze uses the Sol Emeralds to turn into Burning Blaze. This state allows her to control in any directions, and can peforms a Burning Fire Boost. Grounder Specials *Drill Rush - Grounder rockets straight ahead towards his opponent with his drill hand. Pressing the button increases the number of hits. *Hand Grab - Grounder reaches the opponent with his hand. If grabbed, he will toss forwards. *Drill Head - Grounder jumps and drills his nose at the same time. *Pumpkin Toss - Grounder turns his left drill hand into a Pumpkin, then toss it at the opponent. If missed, then will splat on the ground, creating a slip trap. Super Combo *Super Drill - Ground peforms an enchanded version of Drill Rush. *Drop Assault - Ground calls Scratch with a whistle. With Scratch flying in the air, dropping egg bombs, similar to his Boss role in Smash Bros. Lawl's Subspace Emmisary. Chaos Combo *Tank Assault - Scratch and Coconuts comes in, and the trio runs off-screen, then drives a Tall Tank to rush, if hit, they will fire four bombs at the opponent. Cosmo Specials *Flower Bomb - Cosmo throws a flower that turns out to be a bomb. *Dash Punch - Cosmo simply peforms a rushing punch. *Spinning Rose - Cosmo spins upwards with rose effects. *Flight - Allows her to fly in 8 directions. Super Combo *Planet Egg - Cosmo uses the Planet Egg to create a multi-hit barrier attack. *Tornado Rose - Cosmo runs in place, trying to grab, if success, she then spirals upwards surrounded in a tornado of roses before throwing the opponent with huge force. Chaos Combo *Light Blossom - Cosmo rushes forwards with an uppercut. If success, she will strike a pose in a similar fashion to Sailor Mercury in which creates a pillar of light behind her. Bunnie Rabbot Special *Laser Blast - Bunnie fires a laser blast from her bionic arm. *Arm Rush - Bunnie rushes forwards with her bionic arm to hit the opponent. *Jet Leap - Bunnie leaps upwards with her jet, then proceed with a hook punch. **Toss Slam - Bunnie grabs the opponent and throws them into the ground. **Roll Slam - Bunnie grabs the opponent and rolls downwards, ending with a slam. *Digital Slice - A counter. Bunnie will strike a pose. If the opponent hit her, she will counter with a hand slam. *Retrieve - Bunnie gains a new bionic arm. No effects to this move. Super Combo *Hand Cannon - Bunnie turns her arm into a cannon and fires a large laser beam. *Super Arm Rush - A multi-hitting strong Arm Rush with electric effect. Chaos Combo *Devastator Arm - A more powerful Super Arm Rush with her bionic arm grow in large size. But loses her arm after the move. Sticks the Badger Special *Boomerang - Sticks throws her boomerang to hit the opponent, then comes back to her. *Wild Roll - Sticks jumps, then curls into a ball rolls on the ground to hit the opponent. *Tornado Upper - Sticks does a spiral uppercut with her boomerang. *Spinning Legs - Sticks does a simple breakdance. Super Combo *Enerbeam - Sticks uses her Enerbeam to grab the opponent, if it does, thne she will slam 3 times, rolljumps and ends with a final slam. *Badger Dance - Sticks grabs the opponent, and does an upward monkey-flip, then finally does a faster, stronger variant of Spinning Legs. Chaos Combo *Boomerang Combo - Sticks rushes to her opponent, if connects, she will do a rapid 9-hit combo, ending with a boomerang swing. An anti-air variant exists, where she does an air combo before ending with three boomerang swings. Bean Specials *Rapid Peck - Bean does simple quick pecks by mashing the button. *Power Uppercut - Bean does a Shoryuken-like attack. *Throw Bomb - Bean throws a bomb at his opponent. It can be holded for choose a direction. *Dash Peck - Bean does a dashing peck. Super Combo *Super Peck - Bean does a enhanced version of Dash Peck. *Giant Swing - Bean calls Bark the Polar Bear to peform his Giant Swing attack. *Triple Fancy - Bean calls Honey the Cat to peform 3 multi-hitting jumping uppercuts. Chaos Combo *Giant Bomb - Bean peforms his Terrific Peck Attack, he does a headbutt that stuns the opponent, then brings a gigantic bomb and throws at him/her, resulting of a mushroom cloud. Shadow Specials *Chaos Spear - Shadow shoots forward a ray of light. When fully charged, it does 4 hits. *Chaos Warp - Shadow teleports a short distance away. *Dark Tornado - Shadow spins around, creating a tornado around him that sucks up the opponent, and sends them a distance away. Super Combo *Chaos Lance - The Chaos Lance is similar to the Chaos Spear, but pack much great power. When performing it, Shadow swings his right arm in midair and fires a long red energy bolt at his opponent. *Chaos Attack - Shadow launches a barrage of attacks on the opponent. Ending with a step-kick. *Chaos Boost - Shadow enters an enhanced state that gives him more destructive power and powers up moves. Chaos Combo *Chaos Blast - Shadow peforms a shoulder attack. If connects, he uses Chaos Control to freeze time, then finally uses Chaos Blast to his opponent. Dr. Eggman Specials *Lock-On Missile - The Eggwalker fires a missile at a marked target. The missile will then automatically follow the target until it hits it. *Large Cannon - The Eggwalker fires a fast missile to its opponent. *Egg Crush - The Walker jumps and does a reverse solmersault, before land, creating a shockwave. *Energy Field - Eggman activates a generator shield. Can reflect projectiles. Super Combo *Volkan Cannon - The Volkan Cannon fires small, but powerful bullets with great impact, straight ahead in front of the opponent. *Drill Mobile - The Walker transforms into Egg Mobile-D. By pressing any attack button Eggman will speed boost towards the opponent, dealing additional hits and damage. Chaos Combo *Egg Cannon Blaster - The Walker fires a large laser beam to its opponent. Chaos 0 Specials *Chaos Screw - Chaos jumps directly, though slowly, into the air while spinning around. He will then stretch out and enlarge his fists while unleashing a series of powerful punches which will damage opponent above him. *Chaos Dolphin - Chaos leaps into the air before diving back down. *Chaos Shot - Chaos lobs a watery projectile from his hand to attack opponent. *Chaos Rocket - Chaos claps his hands together. *Chaos Crush - Chaos plunges his arm into the ground, causing a large, watery tentacle to erupt from the ground and swing around in a large arc. Super Combo *Double Chaos Screw - A stronger Chaos Screw with vaccuum effect. *Drill Drive - Chaos will point his fist downward, dealing multiple damage. Can only be used in the air. Chaos Combo *Perfect Chaos - Chaos leaps into the air, absorbing all of chaos emeralds to transform into Perfect Chaos, then proceeds to slam his right tentacle, before turning back to his normal self. Neo Metal Sonic Specials *Ki Blast - A strong version of Ryu's Hadoken, colored dark blue. *Super Spindash - A strong version of Sonic's Spindash. *Tornado Iron - A strong version of Cosmo's Spinning Rose. *Metal Dive - A strong version of Chaos 0's Chaos Dolphin. *Thunder Smash - A strong version of C. Viper's Seismic Hammer. *1000 Lightning Legs - A strong version of Chun-Li's Lighting Legs, using Seth's version. *Boulder Toss - A strong version of Knuckles' Rock Free Fall with a larger boulder. *Electric Foot Dive - A strong version of Akuma's Tenmakujinkyaku. *Super Sonic Boom - A strong version of Guile's Sonic Boom. *Soul Blast Throw - A strong version of Rose' Soul Throw. *Black Shield - Neo Metal Sonic crosses his arms and bends his legs slightly upward while hovering in the air, where he forms an octahedral energy shield with black outlines around him. While it is up, the Black Shield rotates around him at high speed while his own body glows in a multitude of white, blue and purple colors. While the Black Shield is active, Metal Sonic is invulnerable to damage from any special attacks performed by the other opponent. Super Combo *V. Maximum Overdrive Attack - Neo Metal Sonic peforms a huge electric orb that deals multiple hits. Chaos Combo *The End - Neo Metal Sonic transforms into Metal Overload, begins to grab the opponent. If success, he will fire a huge laser beam from his mouth, before throwing and returns to his normal state. Category:Sonic vs. Street Fighter Category:Movelist